Traquée
by DramaQueeen
Summary: Malicia a 16ans et elle a un grand pouvoir: Disons qu'elle n'a pas besoin de baguette, un pourvoir qu'un grand mage noir que l'on connaît bien désire plus que tout. Elle devra apprendre a différencier les ennemis des vrais amis.
1. L'enfance laisse des marques

Dans un petit parc de Londres une mère et sa fille marchaient. Il faisait nuit noire. On réussissait à voir grâce à quelques lampadaires qui illuminaient faiblement le petit sentier de gravier. La mère avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux presque aussi noirs. Elle devait avoir 25-30 ans maximum et elle était très mince. Sa fille lui ressemblait beaucoup; les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux... Comme presque toutes les filles de 4ans elle avait ces grands yeux curieux qui veulent tout découvrir et ces petites mains qui touchent à tout. Il y avait une seule chose que la fillette et sa mère partageait mais que personne d'autre au monde ne partageait. Un magnifique tatouage noir formant une spirale ornait leurs mains à toutes deux. Ce tatouage signe d'un très grand et ancien pouvoir procurait d'innombrables pouvoirs mais aussi d'innombrables dangers.

Les deux filles continuaient à avancer main dans la main quand les lampadaires se mirent à clignoter et dans une brume épaisse la jeune mère distingua une silhouette. Elle cacha sa fille derrière elle et mit sa main devant elle. Sa paume s'illumina d'une lumière blanche qui rendit la silhouette nette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lucius ? Cria-t-elle.

-Oh! Quel bonne surprise de te voir Mirabella, dit l'homme d'une voix glaciale.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Dit la mère d'un ton tout aussi glacial. Arrêtons ce petit jeu. Sérieusement, que me veux-tu?

- Moi rien, mais le maître oui, dit le dénommé Lucius. Alors c'est elle ta fille ? Elle te ressemble beaucoup. J'espère qu'elle ne deviendra point comme toi.

-Que veux-tu dire par là? Dit Mirabella.

-Rien, seulement qu'une traîtresse ne fait pas très bon ménage pour une mère.

-Je n'ai trahis personne.

-Bon si c'est ce que tu crois

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud Lucius! Je n'ai jamais voulu le servir et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Toi tu le fais seulement parce que tu as peur de lui, tu as peur qu'il te tue, tu as peur de la souffrance, de celle que moi je dois endurer chaque jour de ma vie sans jamais de moments de répit... JAMAIS! Depuis que je suis née qu'on me poursuit sans arrêt et qu'on me fait souffrir.

-Mirabella... Pourtant tu sais qu'un simple petit geste te permettrait de mettre fin à tes souffrances... Joins-toi à nous ou... meurs...

Lucius esquissa un sourire maléfique en prononçant ses dernières paroles tandis que Mirabella bouillonnait de rage.

-Endoloris, hurla-t-elle en cachant sa fille derrière elle.

Mais il fut plus vite qu'elle

-Avada Kedavra !

Elle évita le coup en ricanant, mais un deuxième jet vert la frappa en plein ventre. Elle tomba sur le sol dans un amas de poussière.

-À plus tard Malicia, dit Lucius avant de transplaner vers on ne sait où.

Malicia se pencha vers le corps inerte de sa mère et la secoua.

-Maman ...Maman!

Plus elle la secouait plus elle pleurait. Elle s'endormit finalement après un moment dans les bras de sa mère récemment morte.

Le lendemain matin la police locale retrouva les deux corps et reconduit Malicia à l'orphelina. Deux jours plus tard, la mère de la meilleure amie de Malicia, Myria vint la recueillir et l'adoptèrent aux yeux de la loi.


	2. 13 ans plus tard

Malicia se réveilla en même temps que le soleil. Elle se défit de ses couvertures, se frotta les yeux et remarqua que Myria la fixait avec un sourire agitant une lettre entre ses doigts. Les yeux de Malicia fixèrent la lettre et reconnurent le sceau de Poudlard.

-Ne me dit pas que...

-Oui! Dumbledore a enfin accepté qu'on aille à Poudlard. Adieu correspondance! Gloussa Myria d'une voix heureuse le sourire fendu jusqu'aux lèvres.

Malicia se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Myria. En 1ère et 2ème année les deux filles avait fréquenté beaux bâtons puis détestant, avait décidé de suivre leurs cours par correspondance. Les parents de Myria, chaque année, envoyait un hibou à Dumbledor, mais celui-ci refusait obstinément à laisser Malicia joindre l'école disant le faire pour son bien. Malicia avait beau écouter les gens parler du célèbre Albus Dumbledor comme un homme bon et généreux, elle n'arrivait pas à les croire. ''Baliverne'' disait-elle. Mais bon, maintenant pour on ne sait quelle merveilleuse raison elle était enfin accepter. Dans deux jours la jeune femme de 16ans quitterait enfin la maison de sa meilleure amie, pas qu'elle la détestait particulièrement, mais elle se sentait toujours comme une invitée. Comme si elle n'était qu'un parasite qui collait dans une maison qui n'est pas la sienne. La famille de Myria était une famille de sang pure d'origine haïtienne et vivait dans une maison modeste, mais luxueuse à Manchester, ville situé dans le nord de l'Angleterre.

-Ma mère dit qu'on devrait aller au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui! Elle nous a fait une liste de tous les magasins où l'on devrait passer.

-Cool! Mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de faire l'aller-retour Manchester Londres si de toute façon il faut qu'on soit à Londres pour le départ.

-Maman tient à ce qu'on utilise la poudre de cheminette pour y aller alors...

-Bonne idée! On part quand?

-Après le déjeuner. Mmm... Je pense qu'elle a fait des crêpes, dit Myria faisant mine de se lécher les babines.

-Viens manger idiote, dit Malicia en se levant et en agrippant son inséparable.

Le déjeuner se passa très vite, les deux adolescentes était très pressé de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse même si elle y avait été plusieurs fois. C'était amusant de voir du pays et surtout d'être des sorcières sans avoir à se cacher. Quand Malicia se promenait dans la rue elle devait à tout prix porter des gants pour cacher ses tatouages et ainsi préserver aux yeux de tous qu'elle était une humaine comme les autres. Elle n'était pas encore sûre si elle les garderait à Poudlard, après tout elle voulait aussi être une sorcière comme les autres. Bref les filles firent une rapide toilette, et saluèrent les parents de Myria, puis quittèrent la maison par la cheminée.

Myria et Malicia arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse bondé de monde et achetèrent leurs livres en premier sans que rien de trop spécial ne se passe. Elles revinrent à la maison en chair et en os avec tout ce dont elles avaient de besoins pour bien commencer l'année dans leur nouvelle école de sorcellerie. Après un souper absolument délicieux préparer avec amour par la mère de Myria les deux adolescentes retournèrent dans leur chambre pour finir leurs valises. Malicia possédait une chauve-souris qu'elle avait prénommé Mira en l'honneur de sa mère 3ans plus tôt. Malicia ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose concernant sa mère. Même si d'après la mère de Myria, elle l'avait vu mourir de ses propres yeux, Malicia ne se rappelait d'absolument rien. Ni de son assassin, ni de comment ça s'était passé. Ce devait être le fait qu'elle était très jeune quand c'est arrivé et qu'elle avait eu un grand choc en voyant sa mère mourir à un si jeune âge. Sa mère lui manquait, certes, mais en vieillissant Malicia avait développé une carapace impeccable pour combler le vide causer par le fait qu'elle n'ait plus de parents.

Malicia déposa son dernier vêtement dans sa valise : une robe noire faite de soie importé de France. Elle l'avait acheté quelques semaines plutôt dans une petite boutique branché de Manchester au prix exorbitant de 700 euros. Malicia aimait bien s'acheter des vêtements hors de prix seulement par plaisir. La preuve cette robe elle ne l'avait jamais porté! Elle déposa donc la robe dans sa valise et s'assit dessus pour la fermer. Une fois fermée, elle transporta sa valise jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et la déposa dans la voiture qui les emmènera à la gare le lendemain. Elle fit de même avec la cage de Mira.

Une fois tout les bagages entassés dans la voiture les filles se mirent au lit et s'endormirent rapidement. Malicia fit un horrible cauchemar. Elle était dans un parc avec sa mère quand elle aperçut une silhouette sortir des arbres. C'était un homme, il échangeait quelques paroles avec sa mère puis il eu un jet de lumière verte et sa mère tombait. Elle était morte. Malicia n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en criant. Tout son corps perlait de sueur et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux noirs. En ouvrant elle trouva Myria assit au bout de son lit.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Dit Malicia en s'asseyant dans son lit.

- Je ne sais pas tu t'es mise à crier... Tu veux m'en parler? Dit Myria d'un ton faux.

-Non. C'est correct tu peux retourner te coucher.

-Bonne nuit ou plutôt bon matin!

Les deux adolescentes très fatigué se mirent à rire aux éclats même si la blague n'aurait pas été drôle en temps normal. Elles s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs couvertures et se rendormirent rapidement Le sommeil de Malicia fut léger, mais paisible, sans cauchemar d'aucune sorte.


	3. Poudlard

Depuis plus de deux heures, Myria et Malicia était assise dans la petite Mercedes des parents de Myria qui refusait que les filles voyagent par un moyen magique. Les deux ados passaient le temps en jouant aux cartes ou en pratiquant des sorts qu'elles apprendraient cette année. Leur sixième année s'avèrerait à être fort intéressante. Elles arrivèrent finalement à la gare King Cross où elles se dirigèrent ainsi que les parents de Myria à la plateforme 9 3/4. Elles avaient toujours eu envie d'essayer de traverser la barrière magique se trouvant entre les plateformes 9 et 10. Elles se munirent d'un chariot pour transporter leurs bagages et avancèrent dans la gare bondé d'homme d'affaires pressé et de mendiant rabougrit. Malicia portait un joli débardeur noir avec effet déchiré qu'elle avait arrangé elle-même et un denim gris foncé. Myria quant-à-elle portait un jeans noir et une camisole rose à bretelles spaghetti. Les deux filles étaient superbes. Elles traversèrent la barrière magique et arrivèrent dans un tout nouveau monde. Des centaines de jeunes sorciers faisaient leurs adieux à leurs parents devant l'énorme Poudlard Express. Myria embrassa ses parents qui étreignirent ensuite Malicia, puis les deux adolescentes montèrent dans le train en leur adressant de grands signes de la main. Rendus dans le train elles se choisirent une cabine vide et s'installèrent confortablement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train quitta la plateforme sous un gros amas de fumée grise.

-Tu te rends compte! On quitte enfin la prison pour la belle vie! Sans offense pour tes parents évidement, dit Malicia en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Tu as raison. Ça va faire du bien d'élargir notre réseau social, répondit celle-ci en riant.

-Totalement d'accord avec toi ma belle. On...  
Malicia fut coupé quand le crissement de la porte de la cabine se fit entendre.

-Alors c'est vous les nouvelles! Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous? Sans vouloir vous importuner bien sure, dit Draco Malfoy en entrant dans la cabine.

-La réponse est claire! Oui tu nous dérange, mais...

Malicia le regarda provocateur et remarqua que ses jolis yeux narquois était fixés sur elle. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cabine. Draco et Malicia se fixaient sous les yeux étonnés de Myria.  
-Bon je vais aller voir si je ne peux pas trouver quelque chose à manger. À plus! Dit Myria qui sortit de la cabine avec un sourire malicieux en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Malicia.

- Achète-moi quelque chose! Lui cria Malicia.

-Alors...Ça faisait longtemps, susurra Draco en s'asseyant à coté de Malicia.

-Deux ans... Il y a deux ans.

Malicia se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Draco Malfoy comme si s'était hier. C'était dans une petite fête huppée du monde des sorciers. Elle et Draco, qui avait ce jour là à peine 14ans s'était enfui de la fête pour aller dans un motel miteux où ils s'étaient envoyé en l'air. Malicia ne savait pas vraiment quels était ses sentiments pour Draco. Encore aujourd'hui elle hésitait à savoir si ce n'était qu'une passion momentanée ou un véritable amour. Cette année elle le découvrira sûrement.

Draco passa son bras autour de Malicia et l'attira vers lui en lui susurrant.

-Pour moi c'est comme si c'était hier...

Malicia se retourna vers lui et le regarda intensément de se grands yeux noirs. Draco l'enlaça sensuellement et colla son front au sien. Ils se regardèrent profondément pendant plusieurs secondes, puis leur lèvre se collèrent et Malicia glissa ses mains jusqu'au cou de Draco. Après un moment Malicia se défit de son étreinte.

-Bon il faudrait que t'y aille, dit-elle en replaçant son chandail. Il faut que je mette ma robe avant qu'on arrive.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, soupira-t-il en se levant et en quittant la pièce. Bye...Malicia !

En prononçant son nom Malfoy eu un petit sourire narquois et Malicia le foudroya du regard sarcastiquement. Quant la porte se referma derrière Draco, Malicia poussa un long soupir. Elle se demandait dans quelle maison elle allait se retrouver. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se retrouver à Serpentar avec Draco, mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle voulait à tout prix être avec Myria. Les deux filles avaient passé leur vie ensemble et Malicia ne savait ce qu'elle ferait sans sa meilleure amie.

Justement, celle-ci revint dans la cabine quelques minutes après le départ de Draco comme si elle avait attendu sa sortie de la cabine pour revenir. Myria avait un grand sourire.

-Alors c'est lui le gars de la fête. Beau gosse.

Les deux adolescentes se changèrent rapidement, car le train s'était déjà arrêté. Par après, elles sortirent dans le couloir où des dizaines d'élèves s'étaient déjà entassé. Elles traversèrent la foule d'élève et atteignirent la porte pour finalement sortir dehors. La nuit était fraîche, mais normale pour une nuit d'automne. Elles embarquèrent dans une calèche avec plusieurs élèves inconnues et furent assez impressionnez par les sombrals, surtout que Myria ne les voyait pas. Malicia savait qu'elle les voyait, parce qu'elle avait vu mourir sa mère, mais aimait mieux ne pas en faire part à Myria.

-C'est magnifique! Chuchota Myria en entrant dans le château.

Les préfets les conduisirent à la grande salle avec les élèves de première année. Quatre grandes tables aux couleurs des maisons étaient disposé dans la salle ou flottait des milliers de petites chandelles. Elles s'avancèrent à l'avant de la grande salle avec les élèves de première. Le professeur Mcgonagal s'avança à son tour munit d'un long parchemin avec les noms des élèves. Elle nomma nom après nom pendant ce qui put sembler pour les deux filles une éternité. Ceci fait, elle roula le parchemin.

-Cette année, nous avons la chance d'accueillir deux nouvelles élèves qui débuteront leur sixième année avec nous. Vu qu'elles ne sont pas encore classées dans aucune maison, le choixpeau les assignera dès aujourd'hui. Myria Trinity et Malicia Johnson. Avancez Malicia!

Malicia obéit et s'assit sur le petit tabouret de bois. McGonagal déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Gryffondor, cria-t-il presque aussitôt.

Malicia se leva et alla prendre place à la table des Gryffondor qui l'acclamèrent. Elle s'assit près d'une brune très frisée assez jolie qui se présenta sous le nom d'Hermione. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Myria.

-Serdaigle, cria le choixpeau au grand étonnement de Malicia.  
Malicia n'était pas triste, car au moins elles n'étaient pas dans des maisons ennemies comme Serpentar et Gryffondor et en plus elles auraient quand même quelques cours en commun. Quand Malicia pensait à Myria elle pensait plus à un grand aigle majestueux qu'à un lion féroce et courageux. Elles resteraient toujours amies malgré tout.  
Myria prit place à la table des Serdaigle en adressant une mine déçue à Malicia.

-Que le festin commence! Dit Dumbledor avec son habituel sourire paisible.

De la nourriture pour tous les goûts apparus sous les couverts d'argent. Malicia agrippa un morceau de poulet qu'elle dévora avec ardeur. Malicia discuta un peu avec les gens de la table sans trop porter attention. Puis vint le temps de se rendre aux chambres.

-Tu veux que je te montre où aller? Demanda la dénommée Hermione.

-Oui, merci!

Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers et arrivèrent finalement devant une peinture de grosse dame.

-Menthe givrée, dit Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle commune. Malicia suivit Hermione jusqu'aux chambres. Sur le lit près de la fenêtre, les valises de Malicia ainsi que Mira, sa chauve-souris avaient été emmenée. Malicia commença à dépaqueter nonchalamment se bagages et installa la cage de Mira sur le bord de la fenêtre.

-Alors tu t'es bien installer? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, ça devrait aller! Répondit Malicia. Alors est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial pour la rentrée à Poudlard.

-Eh bien...Je pense qu'il y a une fête dans le local de potion, dit Hermione. Mais c'est risqué de se faire prendre par Rogue, le professeur de potions.

-La vie n'est rien sans risque, dit-elle simplement. Tu viens?

-humm... hésita Hermione devant le regard ''quelle-mauviette'' que lui jetait Malicia. Bon d'accord, mais j'ai rien à me mettre!

-Aucun problème, dit Malicia en fouillant dans ses affaires elle en sortit des minishorts en jeans et des sandales à talons noir qu'elle tendit à Hermione. Il te faut quelque chose de rouge comme haut.

Malicia fouilla encore dans sa valise et en sortit sa super robe de soie importé. Elle se dévêtit et enfila la robe avec des bottes noires.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour t'habiller! Dit Malicia à Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de vêtements, soupira-t-elle. Bon ok!

Elle enfila les vêtements que Malicia lui avait donnés et fouilla dans sa petite commode pour trouver un haut rouge.

-C'est parfait! Dit Malicia pendant qu'elle sortait un cellulaire argenté de sa poche et qu'elle le portait à son oreille droite.

-Allo Myria! Il y a une fête dans le local de potions! Rejoins-moi là-bas, ciao.


End file.
